ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Nova
is a ghost-like Saucer Kaiju from episode 49 of the TV series, Ultraman Leo. Subtitle: History Ultraman Leo Nova was one of the last few Flying Saucer Monsters left from Black Directive. He landed on Earth in a park, and quickly transformed into a small white Teru Teru Bozu. An angry Tooru Uemuda soon came across the small Nova, and told him that he wanted it to rain. Tooru hung Nova up on a tree, and left him there when Gen Ohtori found him. Later that night, a drunk man came by and began hitting Nova. Nova turned red, and sprayed the man with gas, making him go crazy. The next day was sunny, so Tooru came back to the Teru Teru Bozu to cut off its head. He was surprised it turned red, but still tired to cut its head off. After Nova avoided the scissors, it suddenly grew a bit larger and wrapped itself around Tooru's neck. Nova told Tooru he would let him see his Mother, Father, and Sister again, and had him walk around town while spraying gas on people. Police soon cornered Tooru and were about to shoot him, but soon Gen and his caretaker arrived to stop them. Nova began to choke Tooru, but Gen knocked it off. Nova then grew giant and began attacking the city. Nova destroyed many tanks and planes, and began spraying poison gas everywhere. Gen transformed into Ultraman Leo, and began fighting him. While a challenge at first, Leo caused the poison gas to disappear, allowing Leo to fight Nova unhindered. Leo fished Nova off with a Leo kick, and all the crazed towns people returned to normal. Trivia *Nova's roar is a modified Alien Wolf roar. *Nova is the ninth saucer kaiju to appear in the series; incidentally, Nova's name sounds like "Novem" which is Latin for "nine". *Nova's design is based on the teru teru bozu, a type of handmade Japanese rain dolls. Ultraman Mebius Nova reappeared in episode 28 the series Ultraman Mebius. Nova first appeared before the GUYS crew on a dark night in a parking lot scaring them by cackling evily, but it was small and very fazy, and then disappeared before them. Unknown to GUYS, Nova was manipulating the nanotechnology that is used to bring Rimu Eleking to life to make duplicates of himself to distract GUYS while the real copy is in pursuit of GUYS HQ. The next day, the Maquette Nova appeared in an open construction field. GUYS attacked it, but it only spewed red smoke at them. Ultraman Mebius appeared and began to attack the monster, until it vanished like a Maquette Monster. Realizing about Nova's control over the nanotechnology and now how dangerously close the REAL Nova was to their HQ, Mebius teleported himself to Nova's location and the real battle began. At first, Nova was beating Mebius, but Miclas came to aid Mebius, and weaken Nova. Afterwards, Mebius recovered and used his Mebium Ray to destroy Nova once and for all. Trivia *As revealed in episode 28, Nova was placed among the monsters in the "Out of Document" section due to his appearance was after MAC's demise. *In this series, Nova has the ability to spit red fireballs from his mouth. *Maquette Nova's smog is more of a smokescreen rather than causes people to go insane. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Nova reappeared in episode 10 of the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. In this series, Nova is partnered with the monsters Saramandora and Lunaticks and all three monsters were guarding a military base that had supplies that the ZAP SPACY needed for their ship. Rei sent Gomora as the ZAP SPACY retrieved the parts they needed. At first Nova tried to ensnarl Gomora with his whips, but Gomora easily destroyed Nova, vaporizing him instantly with the Super Oscilatory Wave. Trivia *Nova is one of the few kaiju in the series that does not appear in the opening credits, (along with Juran, Fire Golza, Bullton, Arigera, Zoa Muruchi, Lunaticks, King Joe Black, and Zetton.) Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Nova reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was first seen rising out of the ground in a shot of the Monster Graveyard with King Joe Black, Verokron, Gomess, Alien Baltan, and Antlar. He then teamed up with Gan-Q, King Pandon, Verokron, Doragory, King Joe Black, Eleking, Banpira, Alien Guts, Alien Metron and Fire Golza to take on Ultraseven . He was betrayed and killed along with Doragory by Belial's Belial Geno Thunder during the final battle. Trivia *Nova is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's right arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman Justice.]] Nova participated in the Dark Spark War fighting alongside various monsters against Ultras until he was turned into a Spark Doll by Dark Lugiel. It is likely that he returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Ultraman Orb Nova reappeared in episode six of the series Ultraman Orb as a Kaiju Card used by Alien Nackle Nagus in a card game between Jugglus Juggler and Alien Metron Tarude. It later appeared in the 22nd episode where it was first seen for real in it's small size hanging out an underground café with it's owner and an Alien Pitt disguised as a woman. While the two were talking smack about a successful rival, Nova decided to take matters into his own hands and grew into it's giant monster form to take care of business. It was soon later revealed to the SSP that the café owner was really Black Directive who went inside Nova with his crystal orb and decided to attack the city with it's laser eyes. Seeing the destruction take place, Gai Kurenai transformed into Ultraman Orb Burnmite form to confront and fight Nova. The fight started after Nova confused the Ultra with his funny noises and movements, leaving wide open for an attack from his whip. As he was taunted him, Orb finally had enough with the monster and hit him with consecutive Stobium Counters, but the Saucer Kaiju resisted them and fired his eye lasers at the Ultra, downing him for the moment. When he got back up, the Ultra tried to finish off the monster with his Stobum Dynamite, but he disappeared at the last second and reappeared behind him, held him with his sickle arm and gassed him with his Red Crazy Gas, but Orb shrugged it off and fought back and squeezed him around the eyes, preventing him from seeing. However, Nova shrugged him off and held the upper hand again with his whips and gas. Deciding to get serious, Orb transformed into his Orb Origin form. In his form, after blocking Nova's eye lasers with his sword, Orb fired his Orb Supreme Calibur at the monster, who then swallowed the attack, but was too much for the monster, and so, he flew up into the sky and exploded like a firework in the partly cloudy blue sky, however, Black Directive was still alive, but he left after he talked with Gai. Data - Maquette= Maquette Nova - Large= }} is a duplicate of the original Nova created by the same element that used to create Rimu Eleking, resulting on it's temporary disappearance due to stealing the said monster's energy. Due to Maquette Nova roaming in the GUYS Base, various workers including the GUYS officers called him the . Stats *Height: Unknown ~ 57 m *Weight: Unknown ~ 10,000 t *Length of the right hand: 60 m *Origin: Phoenix Nest Powers and Weapons *Teleport: Maquette Nova can teleport by reducing itself into dusts. *Red Crazy Gas: Maquette Nova can exhale weaker versions of the original's red crazy gas. His version was only a smokescreen rather than driving the victim insane. Nova 5.jpg|Red Crazy Gas }} Other Media Ultraman Galaxy Nova reappeared in the new puzzle role-playing game for mobile devices, Ultraman Galaxy as a UC (Uncommon) card that you can unlock him in one of the levels in the game with a high chance of getting Nova. Category:Ultraman Leo Category:Ultraman Leo Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Saucer Beasts Category:Marquette Monster Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Monster Buster Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Right Arm Category:Black Star Residents Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Category:Ghosts Category:Video Game Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb